Deception
by TheBluePill
Summary: Prompt: An already overly jealous Jade sees Tori with someone else, but its not what she expected. Jori. T for swearing. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: Geez, I'm late with this one. Actually rewrote most of it (original was atrocious), so it took longer than expected. Anyway, another prompt. Not too sure if this is up to par prompt-wise, but I'm fairly satisfied with it.**

**Prompt: An already overly jealous Jade sees Tori with someone else, but its not what she expected.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

It was a Thursday night and I was currently doing what I usually do, drowning my sorrows at the local bar, not wanting to go home yet. I wasn't ready to face Tori at the moment and figured I'd calm myself down a bit before attempting it. Tonight I had come to a different bar than usual, needing a change of environment I guess.

Tori and I had been fighting quite a bit lately, mostly over my possessive nature. Yeah, I know all about it, but what am I supposed to do? I can't help but viciously protect the one thing I live for. I love her, I finally got to be able to call her mine, I don't want to lose that. The problem was that she had gotten a role in an upcoming movie, that chick who swoons over the superhero in those cliché films.

Problem? The kiss. Yep, she has to kiss the superhero. One could argue that, hey, he only gets to kiss her, but I live with her and get all the benefits that come with that. That'd be enough on a good day, but this guy is after her, he wants her, and it makes me want to use my shiny new scissors on him. He thinks they have "chemistry", and refuses to give her up; but she doesn't see his disgusting personality. It makes me sick.

He walks out to the car with her the majority of the times I was there to pick her up, hugs that linger way too long, innuendos in most of his comments towards her. I stayed quiet about it the first few times, but eventually I couldn't anymore. She said I was just over-reacting and he was just a friend. She did notice that he was rather handsy, touching her whenever he could; that bugged her a little.

I finished my beer and decided it was time to head home, staying out too long could cause more problems I just couldn't bear to deal with. I wanted to sleep, plus I was starting to miss Tori, it'd been a long day. But as I turned around, I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks and my blood ran ice cold.

There she was, _my_ _girlfriend_, sitting in one of the booths with that guy, _making out_ with him. I was stuck between burning rage and wanting to just break down and cry. After a moment of just standing there, watching that horrifying sight, I numbly made my way out of the building and to my car.

I sat in the car for what was probably a good 10 minutes, before putting the key in the ignition, no easy task considering how much I was shaking. I managed to make it home in one piece through the tears blurring my vision. I walked into our recently acquired home in Beverly Hills, I looked around and I saw _our_ home, a perfect mixture of our completely opposite decorating styles that fit together so well. The contrast of dark and light that complimented each other, just like we did.

When I saw a picture of us sitting on an end table, I felt the first of the tears finally fall, as the numbness abruptly faded and the wave of emotions hit me like a hurricane.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I turned around and punched a hole through the wall before collapsing, sitting up against it with my head buried in my crossed arms on my knees. I allowed myself to just cry as much as my sadness required, not caring how vulnerable I was at that point. I knew there was nothing left of my defenses, and I didn't care. I just didn't care. As far as I was concerned at that moment, my life had no meaning. My heart literally felt broken. _Only she has the power to completely break me without even saying a word to me._

I was absorbed in my little world of sorrow, I never heard the footsteps coming up to me, never noticing the presence until I felt someone wrap their arms around me in a comforting gesture. At first I didn't know what to think, not understanding how one of my friends could've gotten into the house. But as I actually focused, I realized the familiarity of the embrace, that intoxicating scent, the touch that gave me goosebumps every time.

_Tori._

In my depressing stupor, blinded by tears and not even bothering to look, I failed to notice Tori's car was actually in the garage when I came home.

I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing concern lining her features. The other distinct thing I noticed, she wasn't wearing anything remotely similar to what she was wearing at the bar. _How did she change that quick?_

"Jade, what's wrong?" She asked, wiping a few tears away with her thumb.

I let all of my negative emotions blind my judgment, and just blew up, "Why do you fucking care? You seem to be awfully concerned for my wellbeing for someone who was just sucking face with some guy at a bar!"

She was taken aback by my outburst, and looked at me as if I was speaking a foreign language, "What are you talking about? I've been here all night. I don't even drink, why would I be at a bar?"

I had to admit, she had a point. In my mind, clouded with the heartbreaking images of what I saw at the bar, that wasn't part of my thought process. As a matter of fact, nothing about my thought process was logical by then, all I could feel was pain and anger. I never stopped to think about the fact that it was practically physically impossible for Tori to have been at that bar. I stood up quickly, causing my vision to blur for a few moments and make myself a little dizzy; Tori also stumbled backwards at my sudden movement.

I turned towards the door as Tori called out to me, "Jade! Where are you going?!"

"Away," I replied emotionlessly as I walked out, slamming the door behind me.

I jumped in my car and sped off as quickly as I could, I needed to get away. For some reason I found myself driving back to that same bar. Stomping up to the counter and demanding the strongest drink they had. And there I was, being that depressing drunk once more, running from my problems instead of facing them. But honestly, there's only so much a person can take.

Suddenly I heard that all too familiar voice that always filled me with contempt and anger, right fucking next to me. The guy from Tori's movie was standing at the bar ordering a drink, in my cloudy mind I guess I figured he stayed behind after Tori left. That theory was shot to hell though when I glanced over again, and she was standing _right there._

I jumped up and stumbled backwards, away from them, the sudden movement once again causing dizziness and a boa constrictor-like pressure in my head. I rubbed my eyes and looked again; I honestly thought I was losing my mind. She was right there, wearing the same clothes as earlier but not the same as when she was at home. _What the fuck is going on?_

They both looked at me strangely, probably puzzled by my actions. The guy of course recognized me and got in his usual angry jealousy mode, Tori though just looked concerned and confused. But the more I looked at her, the more I realized, this _wasn't _Tori. The guy turned away from me with disdain, looking at the girl, "Come on Lola, let's get out of here." _Lola?_

He tried to lead her away, but she shook off his hand, looking back to me, "You're Jade West, right?"

"Y-yeah…" I stammered out, still in a haze.

She gave me a friendly smile, "I just wanted to say I love your productions. I didn't believe Tori at first when she said you were her girlfriend, but I guess it's true; talk about a power couple."

"You are?" I asked, finally getting myself together.

Sticking out her hand in a polite manner, she replied, "Lola Martinez, I'm Tori's stunt double in the movie."

My jaw about fell off as I stared at her in shock, "Stunt double?"

She looked at me curiously, "Yeah…"

"I have to go," I said quickly as I turned for the door. I was certainly above the limit and speeding way beyond what was legal, but I didn't care; I fucked up, bad. I made it home in record time, and sighed in relief when I saw Tori's car in the garage. I walked up to the door, hesitating before actually opening it and going inside.

Tori was laying on the couch with her eyes closed, without opening them she spoke to me, "How was 'away'?"

"It sucked," I grumbled as I threw my jacket on the chair and laid down on the remaining part of the couch.

"Will you let me explain now?" She asked, finally looking at me.

I sighed, "I already know, but sure."

She sat up, cross-legged, facing me, "John is dating _Lola_, my _stunt double_, who happens to look freakishly similar to me. I'm guessing you already met her though."

"She introduced herself to me, at first I thought someone had spiked my drink or something and I was just going mad…" She laughed at the last part. "Wait, you aren't upset with me?" I asked.

"Are you going to do this again?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I laughed, "I doubt you have a triplet, but in case you do, no, I won't."

She playfully hit my arm, "I meant the walking out part, you goof."

"Oh, so I'm a goof?" I retorted with mock anger.

Tori grinned and pretended to think for a moment, "Yeah… I'm pretty sure you are."

I got a brilliant idea and took on my signature smirk, "You know, this twin thing reminded me, I know some twins who've been dying to meet you…"

Her eyes widened as she realized where I was going with this and she began to scoot away from me, "No, Jade no, Ja- No!" She exploded into a fit of giggles as I introduced her to her _favorite_ twins, the Tickle Bunny Twins.

"Jade! Stop!" She giggled as I continued my relentless assault. Suddenly I found myself pinned to the couch, Tori above me breathing heavily because of her laughing.

"Do not…ever…do that…again" she panted. I tried to stifle a laugh, but failed, to which she frowned at me. As recompense, I slid one of my hands free and pulled her down to me for a kiss.

"I won't leave again, but you haven't seen the last of the Tickle Bunny Twins."

* * *

**A/N: Fun to write, hopefully fun to read. Seriously loving these prompts, guys. Let me know what you think, I like reviews.**

**Creds to ReCeJoriLove for this one, awesome idea.  
**


End file.
